


I Like Him

by fyeahimking



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Coming Out, Crush, Friendship, Gay, Like, M/M, Reveal, Secret Crush, admission, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude shares something with his friends and Connor tells Taylor something he's never said out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't actually any relationship in this, just friendship. I thought of them at 13/14 here and I don't know where Daria is nor do I care. I don't know where this came from but it's short and simple. I may add to this later but at the moment I only have a few sentences written as a follow-up.

“Okay, so I-I'm gay.” his heart is beating really fast and he can't look at them so he plows on. “You guys are my best friends and I love you, of course, and I just think you should know I guess. And if you aren't okay with it, well, I guess we're not friends......but I hope you are and-”

Taylor silenced him as she grabbed his hand, smiling. “Of course we're your friends, Jude. You being gay isn't going to change that. Right, Connor?”

Connor looked up, watching as Jude stared straight past him, avoiding his gaze. “No, it doesn't, we're all still friends.”

Jude squinted at the sun, making a face. He opened his mouth to respond when he heard someone call his name. When he turned he found Lena standing in the parking lot next to her car, waving. “Have you told your moms?” Taylor asked, looking at Jude's mother over his shoulder. 

“Not yet,” he looked behind him and Taylor saw him swallow nervously. “Tonight, I think.”

“Hey, they love you.” she stood up, forcing Jude to look her in the eye. Jude still looked nervous. “For heavens sake, Jude, they're gay. They are the last people on earth to ever hate you for this-” Jude made another face. “- _because they're your mothers_. They're not going to have a problem with it, they'll be happy you told them.”

Jude nodded, letting her convince him she was right. She was right, he knew that somewhere in his heart, but there was still something in him that said she wasn't, the part of him that remembered being beaten for wearing a dress, being bullied for something so simple as putting on nail varnish. “I have to go.” he tried to smile at Taylor, to tell her that he was okay but it shifted into a weird grimace and she reached out to hug him. _It's going to be okay, Jude,_ she whispered in his ear before letting him go. He ran to meet Lena and Connor watched him go, a small smile on his face. 

Taylor sat back down next to Connor, pulling her knees to her chest. “It's good to know that he trusts us, it's really great that he just, you know......came out and told us.”

“Yeah, it's great.” 

Taylor looked over at him. “What're you smiling for?”

“I like him.” 

It took him four seconds to realize what he'd said. He whipped around to look at Taylor. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she was inspecting her nails, looking mildly curious. 

“I mean...”

“I think you should go for it.” she smiled at him, a knowing smile, like she had a secret. 

“What?” Taylor looked at him, waiting for him to ask the question she knew he had. “Aren't...... weren't you and Jude........” he trailed off into a question. 

“Not really,” Connor gave her a look. “Okay, for about twelve seconds. And it doesn't matter anyway, you heard him, he just said he's gay. I'm not what he's looking for....obviously. You, on the other hand, are.” 

Connor stared at her, eyes wide, smile still lingering on his lips. “Oh, am I?”

“Don't tell Jude I told you, I swear I will kill you.”

He knew that Taylor wouldn't kill him and her threat didn't scare him, but he also knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of Taylor's anger and he didn't really feel like dealing with that. “I won't tell him.” he paused, biting his lip, thinking it through. “Do you really think I should? You know, go for it?” 

“Yes, go for it.” she rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag off the ground. “Just don't break his heart.” she called as she walked away.


End file.
